Director de Dia, Profesor de Noche
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: El director Edward Cullen , tenia pensado un nuevo libreto ,pero no se encontraba encontrar a tan agraciada chica para revivir el personaje, tampoco que fuera su alumna ejemplo y menos que supiera lo que es tener doble vida...
1. Sinopsis

Edward Cullen ,era considerado uno de los profesores menos agraciado del instituto de Fork, un profesor algo terco en cosas de tareas y el menos pasional que podrían conocer, el era la última persona a la que una mujer bastante atractiva y con al menos cerebro se acercaría, muchas se concentraban en ver el acné interminable de su cara, así como también su desentonado modo de vestirse, nunca combinado, algunas veces con las gafas sucias, y su forma de hablar dejaba mucho que desear. Pero lo que en realidad nadie sabía, era que todo era un personaje, el cual inventado por el mismo tenia la función de aprender como actuaba las personas en realidad, sin rodeos o cosas fingidas.

Bajo el seudónimo de Mark Jane hacías despertar las fantasías mas primitivas de cualquier ser humano, podía hacerlo reír y llorar en un segundo, conocía la mente humana, y como llegar hasta los puntos más sensibles del subconsciente era un artista del cine, era el director más joven de su tiempo pero aun así parecía un alma vieja, llena de sabiduría que la impartía de una forma muy particular.

Isabella Swan, pero de preferencia Bella, era la nerd de su institución en general, según los proyectos de sus padres, la cual siempre la veían como el orgullo de la familia, era la mejor ante sus ojos, la chica más inteligente, pero Bella tenía otros planes para su futuro y era el convertirse en actriz, quería debutar en la gran pantalla y encarnar los más peligrosos, fogosos, humorísticos papeles que tanto le habían encantado desde siempre, así es como empieza ella a buscar un hoyo en sus tareas e ir a la audición para la nueva película de su director favorito, pero lo que encontraría luego de conseguir el papel era lo que menos ella esperaba…

¿Cuál será la forma de que este director tan peculiar logre hacer que esta chica logre lo que él desea? ¿Quién descubrirá quien es el otro? Y ¿Quién delatara a quien?...

Pronto el primer capitulo… en esta semana me asegurare de subirlo…


	2. Eh perdido  la  apuesta!

Aca el primero capitulo, al fin, no hay lemon porque todavia no es la hora, pero ya veran je XD

* * *

><p>-¡Hey profesor Cullen!- decía un chico mientras se disponía a pegarle con un papel envuelto con un chicle dentro, a su profesor, pero este con un ágil movimiento lo tomo en el aire.<p>

-¿Por qué mejor no se dedica usted a al menos fingir escuchar la clase y yo hago mi trabajo de hablar como idiota mientras me hago la idea que al menos el 5% de este salón si quiera escucha una mínima parte de lo que digo?- pregunto el profesor al chico mientras se giraba para verlo a la cara con una mirada dura y penetrante, para luego volver a la pizarra y seguir con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Buenas noches, perdón por llegar tarde- aviso la señorita Swan desde la puerta y Cullen giro la cabeza con mirada indiferente.

-Sabe como odio que lleguen tarde, pase y siéntese- le dijo en el tono más indiferente que tenia, luego de eso se dispuso a dar la clase.

Y esa era Edward Cullen un hombre aburrido, frio y estricto en su área de trabajo como profesor, su modo de explicar era tan ambiguo que a la mayoría le dolía el cerebro cuando salía de su clase, la forma como se vestía dejaba mucho que desear, siempre aparentando más edad de la que tenia, desaliñado, no sabía para nada lo que era combinarse y todavía parecía que estaba en la adolescencia con todo ese acné en su cara, era el hombre que menos querían ver y si quiera apreciar en ese instituto, por algo quizás daba de noche clases para aquellos que tenían que trabajar para sobrevivir en el día.

Por otro lado estaba la señorita Swan, la mejor alumna de su clase, sabía que ella solo estaba allí por la razón de que se le hacía imposible ver esa materia en el día y como tenia al director prácticamente comiendo de su mano por sus excelentes calificaciones pues este la dejo que la viera en el turno de la noche y con el profesor Cullen, ella era el típico estereotipo de nerd intelectual, sus infaltables gafas de montura espesa, su pelo siempre recogido de la forma más limpia que podía, ropa que le tapara lo mas que pudiera su piel y mayormente en colores pasteles o grises.

En la vida de estos dos personajes no había absolutamente algo que en verdad valiese toda la pena, o eso es lo que por el exterior miraban los otros, ellos eran considerados el profesor más aburrido y menos pasional del mundo y ella la chica nerd y virginal que cuando un idiota viniera y le dijera tres palabras caería en su red y así el chico que haya dicho tales palabras habrá ganado alguna apuesta estúpida que hubiera hecho, porque nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a un ser que expulsa enciclopedias por la boca.

La clase termino como siempre, es decir, con unas cuantas actividades que tendrían que hacer en casa y preguntarse el porqué rayos tenemos que aprender tantas cosas que a la final solo utilizamos el 10% en nuestra vida y es mucho.

…

-¡Llegaste!- dijo Alice cuando su hermano llego a su casa, había llegado temprano lo que quería decir que esa noche iría a un con algunos de sus amigos o como él prefería decirle _sus socios._

_**-**_Si llegue… vengo muerto en vida, es un tanto trabajoso tener que fruncir el ceño tanto tiempo- dijo Edward mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana y entraba al departamento que compartía con ella.

-Eso tú te lo buscaste, te dije que ese plan tuyo de meterte como profesor, solo para conocer más a fondo la conducta humana no te iba a gustar… para eso te metes a psicólogo y ya, eres bueno en eso- le recordó Alice, la única persona viva sobre el planeta tierra que conocía a Edward Cullen de pies a cabeza.

-Mejor no peleo contigo, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a quitarme todo esto?- le pidió a la chica mientras pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo para mostrar todo lo que debía quitar de su cuerpo.

-¡Pues vamos a transformar a este bastante feo profesor a nuestro Dios griego caído del cielo!- animaba Alice mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba al cuarto de "Transformación".

En media hora Cullen no parecía absolutamente nada de lo que aparentaba ser como "El profesor Cullen", el viejo amargado y desaliñado había quedado a miles de años luz, su camisa formal pero a la vez un tanto suelta en algunos botones le daban un aire sexi que muchos quisieran, su cabello que siempre se veía con gel y como si ni una hebra tuviera que estar en otro lugar que no fuese la que le había otorgado en su cabeza, ahora la traía de una forma desordena y jovial donde sus cobrizos cabellos le hacían ver esa limpia cara varonil como lo más hermoso que hubiese visto alguien, su caminar característico como si quisiera huir había cambiado por uno natural, parecido mas a un súper modelo… Edward Cullen en realidad era, el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía.

…-Mi vida has llegado…Ashh que fea que te ves- decía Emmet Swan a su hermanita "nerd", definitivamente tenía que quitarse esa ropa ya le comenzaba a doler los ojos de solo verla.

-Gracias por el alago… pero si quiero mostrarme tal como soy en las audiciones, debo mostrarme de otra manera para el mundo, sabes que me gusta la idea de tener dos vidas- le volvió a explicar a su hermano otra vez.

-Si lo que tu digas, pero por favor vete a cambiar, mi pobre cabeza explotara si te sigo viendo así- dijo tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

-Deja tanto drama, me debes de ayudar a ensayar para la audición, sea como sea la conseguiré – le informo muy segura de sí misma a su hermano.

-Cámbiate y representamos la obra Romeo y Julieta entera si quieres… y sabes muy bien que me da lata hacer el papel de Romeo- decía con su aire de afeminado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Mejor dejémoslo así-dijo ella con una cara de trauma, es que todavía no asimilaba que hace dos meses creía que a su hermano le gustaban las chicas y hoy se encuentre con que en realidad tiene preferencias por los chicos, aunque a veces a dicho que prefiere mejor a los dos sexos, en fin para una cabeza virginal como la de ella no cabía tanta información- me iré a cambiar y traeré el guion, y me imagino que tu serás el M.A.G-

-¿Por qué lo dices en iniciales? Sabes que quiere decir Mejor Amigo Gay, corazón, debes dejar abrir tu mente, estamos en el siglo XXI ya los tabú casi ni existen- le trato de explicar su hermano, aunque para ella seguí siendo mucha información, ¡Rayos!

-Tratare de darme la idea, bueno listo me voy a cambiar ahora si- dicho esto se dirigió a su cuarto y se quito toda esa ropa y se puso su pijama favorita que consistía en una camisa de tiritos ajustada a sus caderas y un pantalón de tela suelta y acolchonada por el suavizante, tan suave como las nalguitas de un bebe, se puso sus pantuflas y salió con el guion que su mejor amiga Alice le había conseguido, aunque todavía no sabía cómo era que ella siempre lograba conseguir ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando bajo su hermano estaba en posición de loto sobre el piso, estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de relajación, según el eso lo ayudaba a entrar en el personaje, aunque ella sabía que ese personaje lo podría hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados, luego de tal confesión de gustos sexuales, el ser el amigo gay de la Doctora L seria pan comido para él.

-Ya podemos comenzar- le aviso mientras le daba una copia del guion.

-Muy bien empecemos- dijo mientras asentía.

-Se encontraba la Doctora L saliendo de su trabajo de psicóloga rumbo a su casa con su infaltable amigo Jhonson, o solo Jhon como él prefería ( a sus novios les gustaba así)- empezó a leer Bella mientras se imaginaba la escena hasta llegar a la parte donde empezaba a hablar-Mi vida es tan absurda y estúpida… Cuando tome la decisión de ser psicóloga esperaba algo más intenso, preferiría que llegara a mí un loco con intenciones suicidas, así me ganaría un gran merito, no estar solo tratando de que un grupo de jóvenes hormonales traten de no matarse antes de cumplir 20- dijo Bella con fastidio en su voz.

-Es lo mismo mi vida, a la final si salvas la vida de alguien, además los jóvenes hoy en día logran ser hasta más fuertes, que un loco quiera suicidarse sería interesante y que tu lograras curarlo mucho mejor, pero todo a su tiempo, además hace poco que has comenzado, tranquila todo saldrá bien… aunque la verdad a ti lo único que te pasa…- dejo la frase incompleta Emmet tal como señalaba el guion, ¡Rayos! Eso había sido largo.

-¿Qué me pasa Jhon?- pregunto intrigada.

-Te pasa que necesitas relajarte… Disfrutar, sentir placer…Fácil, tener sexo no estaría mal-Emmet estaba que se caía al suelo y comenzaba a reír, con solo decir eso su hermana paso de blanco a rojo, ella era virgen todavía y parecía como si en verdad él le estuviera dando ese consejo a ella.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- decía tímida como se suponía que tenía que decirlo la Doctora L, aunque a Bella le salió perfectamente.

-Amiga, ya deberías de dejar lo de no tener sexo hasta el matrimonio si sigues así seguirás ahuyentando a los chicos y mira que tienes una suerte bárbara de conseguir a guapetones… -decía Emmet mientras se quedaba pensativo- ojala tu trajeras al menos uno enanito, gordito, con pecas o como sea, nena necesitas un novio urgente- se salió del personaje solo para hacerle recordar a Bella que no sabía lo que era tener una relación de un mes , muchos rechazos en su vida y desilusiones amorosas habían hecho que esta chica no se planteara si quiera la idea de tener a alguien además de su hermano, sus sueños y sus padres, en su vida.

-Emmet metete en la cabeza que no quiero nada con nadie, ¿Sabes? Mejor seguimos mañana ya me dio sueño, además mañana tengo que exponer temprano y pues la audición es la próxima semana- prácticamente huyo Bella, mientras Emmet miraba todo divertido, si al menos mostrara como era en realidad se daría de cuenta que cualquier chico mataría por ella, las otras malas rachas habían sido experiencias de la vida, pero lo importante es dejarse caer, levantarse y no tropezar con la misma piedra u objeto solido con lo que hipotéticamente se haya caído.

-Como tú quieras Bebe, dulces sueños y que sueñes conmigo- Bella lo miro con cara de puro sarcasmo- nunca te dije que soñaras con tener una orgia conmigo.

-¡Oh Rayos! Contigo no se puede hablar, buenas noches y un momento ¿Orgia? Pero si eso es peor que trió, ¡¿Dios en que estoy pensando?, ash Adiós - decía entre confundida y enfadada con ella misma por caer en los juegos de su hermano, ella seria virgen hasta que ella quisiera o ¿Quizás hasta que se lo propusieran? Y así sin más nada que decir se fue a su cuarto para pasar una linda velada soñando cualquier cosa que no fuera su hermano teniendo sexo con algún tipo, eso sería la gota que reboso el vaso.

…

-¡Hey Mark creía que no llegarías!- le dijo Mike Newton a Cullen, allí nadie lo conocía como Edward Cullen sino como Mark Jane.

Se encontraban en un bar, el que siempre frecuentaban para tomar a su víctima de la noche y llevársela a pasar una noche inolvidable y luego al día siguiente ni acordarse cuál era su nombre y las pobres se iban indignadas a su casa, porque esa era la verdadera faceta de Cullen, los compromisos y su nombre no iban en una frase sin que hubiera una palabra negativa como un rotundo ¡No! De por medio.

-Se podría decir que me asaltaron varias ideas para nuestra nueva película y pues me queda tan pensativo que se me fue el tiempo en eso- mintió Cullen con su tan característico acento de artista loco, es decir, como esos que se apasionan demás con las obras que crean.

-Genial, aunque acá no vinimos a hablar de trabajo sino a divertirnos y pasar el rato, además ya veo a cierta chica hermosa por allá…- decía el Don Juan mientras levantaba su vaso de tequila en dirección a la chica de la que hablaba y se lo tomaba de un solo sorbo, la chica le dio una sonrisa picara- esta noche la tendré encima mío, eso… apuéstalo.

-¿Apuesta? Sabes que me gustan las apuestas- dijo Cullen animado ante la mención de la palabra, el nunca había perdido una apuesta, bueno casi nunca, ya que cualquier loco, estúpido, idiota, tarado e imbécil que hiciera una apuesta con su hermana menor pues nunca ganaría, esa chica parecía predecir el futuro.

-Si lo sé… la ultima vez te mandamos a competir con Ryan en ponerse de cabeza y creía que ibas a caer… pero a la final termine gastando todo mi salario en esa apuesta tonta- recordó Mike, viendo como Ryan no pudo contra Cullen, es que ese tipo tenia una muy extraña forma de ser- pero… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una ahora?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, creo que más bien… ¡Seria genial!- decía con entusiasmo Cullen, ¿Qué apuesta podría proponer Mike Newton que el no podría ganar?

-Apuesto que no te podrás resistir a pasar todo esta noche sin irte a ligar a una de las preciosas damas que se encuentran en este lugar, y además te reto a que no tengas Sexo con nadie durante una semana- ¡Rayos! Súper-mega-híper-extra golpe bajo para Cullen, imaginarse su vida así le hacía pensar en su otro yo profesor, ahí si se tiraría del quinto piso del edificio donde vivía, pero aun así Edward Cullen nunca deja una apuesta.

-Acepto y ¿Qué te daré a cambio?- pregunto Edward mientras llamaba al cantinero para que le trajera tequila como a su acompañante.

-Fácil, no estarás en las audiciones- casi se ahoga con el trago, si de por si no tener sexo con un chica por una semana era malo , no estar en la audición y dar su crítica "constructiva" eso si que era el infierno, ¿Quién más que el podría saber quien está al nivel de sus personajes?, el no escogía a cualquier persona, tampoco importaba si fuese experto o no tuviera preparación, el solo buscaba en ellos la perfección y para él esa palabra se podía definir en que la persona representara el personaje con naturalidad, que pareciera que en vez de interpretar a otra persona prácticamente se interpreta a el mismo y eso había sido el secreto de su éxito, lograr que en cada escena todo fuese lo más real posible.

-¿Cuánta marihuana te fumaste esta mañana?- Mike Newton solo sonrió, sabía muy bien que Cullen preferiría una vida de celibato antes que alguien se metiera con su película.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Cullen? ¡Vamos ¡ anímate- le animo a su acompañante mientras le daba palmadas leves en su espalda y de pronto con toda la dignidad del mundo Edward se enderezo y le tomo la mano a Mike.

-Acepto la apuesta- y los dos se estrecharon las manos.

Mike asintió y luego se marcho pues tenía asuntos que resolver con la nena que había visto anteriormente, por su parte Edward quería embriagarse hasta no tener conocimiento de ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué carajos hacia en esta vida? Y estaba saliendo muy bien su plan, ya había bebido varias copas de whisky .

-Hola guapo- escucho casi a lo lejos, pero sin embargo una despampanante rubia estaba a su lado- ¿Quieres bailar?-Edward se dejo llevar a la pista y todo comenzó a pasar, en un momento estaban bailando en silencio , en otro se encontraba con la lengua de la chica atorada en su garganta y de ahí no recuerda más.

…

-¡Deja de morderme la oreja Ruffus!- decía entre dormido Edward Cullen, creyendo que era su perro Ruffus el que ejecutaba tal acción.

-¿Quién es Ruffus?- pregunto la despampanante rubia, un tanto celosa por la mención del nombre.

-¿Eh?- se volteo en la cama y allí vio a la mujer solo cubierta por las sabanas y todas las acciones echas la noche anterior atravesaron velozmente su cabeza haciendo con esto que le doliera- ¿Tu eres…?

-¡¿Ya no recuerdas mi nombre?... Laurent, imbécil- le contesto mientras fruncía el ceño. El tipo había sido excelente en la cama pero se empezaba a dar cuenta que era un completo idiota.

-Bonito apellido- dijo sarcástico ante la mención de "imbécil" luego de su nombre- Bueno señorita fue un placer haber tenido sexo con usted pero me están esperando en mi trabajo, está en su casa y puede comer, beber y todo lo que quiera, excepto robar por supuesto, y luego irse para donde sea que habite, Adiós- le dijo Edward mientras salía de la cama y dejaba a una boquiabierta chica en la cama.

Dejo a la chica en el cuarto para que se duchara y se vistiera y luego la vio salir lo más rápido que pudo, ¡Ja! Pobrecilla debería aprender que cuando en la primera cita un hombre te lleva a la cama, eso no conllevaba a un compromiso serio, solo quería estar contigo y ya. Otra idea más para su siguiente película, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, nuevas ideas.

Luego el mismo se ducho y saludo a su hermana para irse luego a su trabajo de día, Mark Jane en acción. Los proyectos que tenia para el futuro eran varios.

…

La idea principal era la película aunque en verdad tenían proyectos más grandes que eso, solo querían ver la reacción del público para luego encaminarse a elaborar una serie de televisión quizás, pero ¿Quién podría encarnar ese personaje tan virginal al principio y tan pasional luego?

-A ver Mark, comenzaremos las audiciones esta semana, ya la anunciamos por todos los medios de comunicación… pero este proyecto se llevara a cabo sin que veas a quien elegiremos-le informo Mike Newton uno de los productores, ¿Qué el no estaría? Pero si el siempre estaba para dar su opinión al respecto.

-¿Y porque no estaré?, es mi película- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, al ver como este sonreía.

-¿Recuerdas la apuesta de anoche?- ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?, si claro , como si el se podría recordar de cualquier cosa que no haya sido la noche salvaje que había pasado con aquella rubia que apenas y conocía, y justo en ese momento un bombillo se le prendió, ¡Esa apuesta!... se suponía que él debía de pasar una semana sin acostarse con nadie en absoluto , y no duro ni tres horas para que la quebrantara, ¡Genial! Ahora otros tomarían decisiones por él, sin ni siquiera estar para debatir el tema.

-Sí, lamentablemente la recuerdo, está bien, por esta vez no peleare porque quebrante la regla en menos de cuatro horas-

-Fue en menos de tres Mark- le corrigió el compañero lo que logro que este le mandara una de sus tantas miradas envenenadas.

-Lo que sea, solo diré una cosa, si la chica no cumple con mis expectativas, considérala fuera del set en menos de cinco minutos , sabes que lo puedo hacer- advirtió Edward, el nunca había tenido ni la mas mínima pizca de tolerancia con cualquiera que no fuera del nivel que el necesitaba.

-Ya lo sé , las audiciones serán mañana, me iré a hacer lo que me toca, Adiós- y así termino su conversación, mientras tanto el terminaba de escribir el guion de esta idea que surco hace unos meses por su cabeza, lograría otro premio o dejaba de llamarse Edward Anthony Cullen.

Su día transcurrió normal y sin contratiempos, uno que otra discusión por el hecho de que no estaría para seleccionar a su nueva musa pero además de eso todo estuvo en orden, ahora solo le faltaba que llegara la noche, donde saldría su contra parte a relucir otra vez. Esa noche los alumnos no lo odiarían más que nunca, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>Espero guste el capitulo y me lo digan en un lindo comentario jejeje... XD<p> 


End file.
